The Chess Match
by battousai24
Summary: [ONE-SHOT; ELSANNA] Anna and Elsa play a game of chess. Elsa is obviously winning. Anna is losing terribly and she tries to find a way to win, even if she has to resort to cheating. Not so much fluff and more on smut. Inspired by Chapter 1 of "Argos" by 4mation.


_**A/N: **Okay, so I read **"Argos" by 4mation** (you should read it too, it's a wonderful story), and in Chapter 1, a certain chess game was mentioned... and well, the plot bunnies, they took over my brain and rewired it so that I'd make another **Elsanna** (DL;DR - don't like, don't read). This is a one-shot sort of drabble and contains adult scenes (not suitable for young audiences - obviously; parental guidance is ill-advised - it's incest, so y'know). Anyway, hope you like it and let me know what you think (even if you don't like it). Credits to **4mation **for this and well, I don't own Frozen (insert standard disclaimer here)._

* * *

**The Chess Match**  
_by C. S. Raine (aka battousai24)_

Anna had the most serious look on her face. She eyed her sister's hand, holding her breath, as it moved across the table, the White Queen in-hand. Elsa trailed the glass piece from Anna's neck down to just above her breasts, before placing it back down on the board, chucking out one of Anna's Black Knights. Anna gulped. Her sister was being quite feisty today. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead and she wiped them away. She exhaled. It was her turn now, and Elsa had a smug look on her face, challenging Anna to make a better move.

Elsa was winning. Anna knew it. She looked at the chess board in front of her. She barely had any pieces left, save for the Black King, a Black Knight and two scattered pawns. She was terrible at this game. Elsa, on the other hand, still had the White Queen, a White Bishop, two White Knights, and 3 scattered pawns apart from the White King that was still quite guarded. Elsa was amazing at chess. There was no doubt about it.

Anna sighed. There was no way she was going to win this. At least, not fair and square. She turned her gaze to her sister, who looked at her, smirking.

"So, dear sister, do you concede?" Anna thought about it. She _could_ just give up on the game. After all, all she had to do afterwards was play along with Elsa's little fantasy. What that was exactly, Anna didn't know. She could tell her older sister was getting quite excited at the prospect of realizing one of her fantasies. Elsa had been biting at her bottom lip for quite some time now and Anna knew from experience that it meant that she was getting turned on.

That's when Anna realized she could still win. Her frown turned upside down and into smirk as she lifted her foot from the floor and gently grazed it along Elsa's leg, then upwards, to her inner thigh. The Queen gasped at the sudden touch and couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Anna went in further.

"Anna..." the Queen said, breathily, "that's not fair." Anna grinned, but said nothing. She continued her ministrations, coaxing out soft moans from her older sister. She kept caressing her sister's inner thighs, but not once did she touch the aching center.

"Anna," Elsa moaned, her hands gripping the table as she ground her hips forward, hoping to get the Princess to touch her where she needed it most. She seemed to have forgotten about the game already, and that was precisely what the younger girl wanted. That, however, wasn't enough. She wanted Elsa to beg for it. She wanted to hear the Queen beg her to take her, right there, in the middle of the palace's secret garden.

"Anna, please..." the Queen said again, growing frustrated that her sister wouldn't quite do what she wanted. The game didn't matter anymore. Of course, she wanted to make her fantasies into reality, but that was really just a bonus. She _wanted_ her little sister and she wanted her little sister to _fuck_ her. She wanted it _now_.

Elsa grabbed Anna's foot, unable to take it any longer. She moved her already soaked panties to the side and was about to place her sister's foot on herself when Anna pulled it away. The older girl groaned and opened her eyes, only to find Anna standing up from her seat and moving away from the table.

"Ah-ah! I saw what you were about to do, Elsa, and that wasn't very nice," said Anna, her voice teasing, as a smirk played on her lips. She looked down at her older sister, who was half-shocked at Anna's change in character and half-pleading for Anna to just take her.

"That's not very queenly of you, dear sister," she said again, before walking towards Elsa, taking the White Queen from the chess board and pressing it onto her sister's lips. Elsa grabbed Anna's wrist to keep her hand in place. Elsa locked eyes with the Princess and put the chess piece in her mouth, licking it and sucking it, desire burning in her icy blue eyes.

Anna's breath hitched when she noticed what her older sister was doing. Now _that_ turned her on. She dipped her face down and wrapped her mouth around the White Queen, tugging it away from her sister's mouth. Anna's hands were now free to roam Elsa's body. They decided to rest on the older girl's breasts, squeezing them gently. Elsa gasped at this. Anna knelt down and trailed the White Queen from her sister's neck towards her cleavage, imitating the other girl's previous actions, eliciting another moan from the Snow Queen.

"Please, Anna," Elsa begged. All this teasing was making her go crazy. She felt so hot she thought she would melt. She knew she was practically _dripping_ down there, too. She must have already soaked through her ice gown and wet the chair's cushion she was sitting on.

The Princess knew how her actions were affecting her sister. She let go of the White Queen, stuffing it in between Elsa's breasts, before capturing Elsa's lips with her own. Elsa returned the kiss with fiery passion, pulling Anna's head roughly towards her as their tongues invaded each other's mouths. Anna's hands went to Elsa's thighs, pulling up her sister's ice gown to show off her pale skin. She caressed the Queen's thighs and Elsa moaned into the kiss.

"Anna, please... touch me," the Queen begged again. Anna's grinned into the kiss before pulling away. Elsa whimpered as she felt her younger sister's lips leave hers, as well as the hands on her thighs. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Anna move away, but she was still kneeling down before her.

"So, do I win the chess game?" Anna asked, smiling almost innocently. Elsa's brow furrowed. '_Is that what this was about?' _she thought_. 'She wanted to win the game?'_

"Anna, you're unbelievable! I would have thought we'd decided to skip the game and just do what we wanted to do all along," said Elsa, feeling exasperated. Anna only grinned at her wickedly.

"Well, we did say that the winner of the game gets to realize their fantasy, so yes, I want to win the game," said Anna, as-a-matter-of-factly. Elsa rolled her eyes. She could care less about her fantasies right now. There would be another game at another time. What she needed right now was release, and she would certainly have it.

"Fine, you win. Can we _fuck_ now?" said Elsa, irritation evident in her voice. Anna grinned wider.

"Oh, Queen Elsa, I'd watch your language if I were you!" said Anna, feigning shock, but the hands that replaced themselves on her sister's thighs proved otherwise.

"_Anna._ _Please_." Elsa was looking down at Anna, begging. She was definitely going to go crazy if her sister still refused to touch her now. In fact, if her sister would continue to refuse, she would probably decide to pleasure herself right in front of the Princess.

"All right, all right... So hasty," said Anna, caressing her sister's inner thighs before dipping her head down to kiss Elsa's knees. She pulled the ice gown further up, exposing the Queen's lower half. She planted wet kisses along her thighs and upwards, stopping just before her sister's sex. Elsa's panties were still brushed to the side and Anna smirked up at Elsa. The older girl blushed, but didn't look away. She placed her hands on Anna's head, reminding the girl of what she wanted. This time, Anna gave in and placed her mouth onto Elsa's lower lips. The Queen moaned loudly, seemingly uncaring if anyone heard her. She ground her hips and pulled Anna's head closer. Anna would eagerly pleasure her sister, enjoying the sweet sounds she elicited from the Queen.

In a matter of minutes, Elsa came hard, a scream escaping her mouth. Anna had to clasp her hand onto Elsa's mouth to minimize the noise. She continued to go down on her sister as Elsa rode out her orgasm. She stopped only when the Queen tugged at her chin to give her a kiss.

"That was amazing, Anna," said Elsa, as she pulled away. Anna was now seated on her lap, with her arms around Elsa's neck and Elsa's arms around her waist.

"Who said it was over?" said Anna, smirking. She got up and moved a hand down to Elsa's breasts, retrieving the White Queen from her cleavage. She trailed the chess piece down to the older girl's inner thighs. Elsa gasped, with a worried look on her face. Anna grinned. Elsa shook her head, eyes growing wider as she realized what Anna was planning to do.

"W-w-what are you planning to do?" the Queen asked, feeling more nervous by the second. Anna looked to the chess table, removing the black pieces and lined up all the white pieces together, along with the White Queen she had in her hand. Elsa gulped as she counted. There were three White Pawns, two White Knights, a White Bishop, the White Queen and the White King.

"I want to play a game," said the Princess, the smirk seemingly plastered on her face, "It's a good thing you're good at chess." Elsa couldn't speak. She just stared at the chess pieces lined up on the table. She swallowed the growing lump on her throat. _I shouldn't have let her win_, she thought.

Anna's smirk only grew wider as she grinned mischievously.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yeeeaaaahhhh... So, I'm not exactly good at writing sex scenes, but I hope you guys were able to bear it enough to finish reading! If you don't know why CHESS and didn't read the previous Author's Note, then I suggest you guys check out "**Argos**," a story written by **4mation**. It's currently in progress, but it looks to be a promising story; it's well-written too. Anyway, leave me a review to let me know how I did with this one. Thanks!_


End file.
